


I Dreamt of Killing

by minieverfeel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Juuzou baby needs hugs, Mix of Worlds, Nightmares, Sad, Tokyo ghoul Re Spoiler, and donuts, sort of? I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minieverfeel/pseuds/minieverfeel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juuzou has a dark past and everyone knows this, but when it comes back to haunt with more present times, he finds a friend to bond with over these events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt of Killing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naouma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naouma/gifts).



He was in the ring again. Familiar mask on his face. The crowd roared for food, for glory, for their entertainment. he knew his part, and took joy in his duty to be a good boy, for Mama.The person with the hood over their head was scared. dHe looked so weak. He hoped it would be longer than his own fear was putting out, Juuzou knew a good show meant he would make Mama pleased, and maybe there wouldn’t be as much pain. He smirked. He would make Mama proud. The person could sense his time was at an end, but decided to try and run. He knew to let prey squirm a little, in order to give a better show for Mama.  
He toyed with the frightened man for a while, but the game of cat and mouse had to end. Mama and her guests were hungry. The man tripped, and within an instant Juuzou with his lithe body providing speed was on top of him. Holding it up high so it glinted in the show light, he plunged it into the man’s body, after a few stabs, he began chanting.  
“Hang in there! Hang it there! Hang in there!”  
It was a time before the man stopped wiggling. But there was something about him. Something familiar. An unnatural curiosity took hold and made him do something unusual. Something that would get him in trouble with Mama for. He lifted up the mask that covered the victim’s face.  
In an instant the reality set in as he began to shake slightly.  
“Sh-Shinohara-san…?”  
The mans body was covered in blood, stab wounds making him unrecognizable. There was scattered bits of muscle and sinew, skin, tissues. Small shadowy hands pulled the bits towards a gaping mouth that gnawed on them, splintered bone sticking out of bright teeth. The kakugan above it glinted in hunger. He looked beside him and saw Jason, glinting like the eye. He pulled it up and charged, his face contorted in anger and grief. He didn’t feel the pain. He felt the drop that came after as he was dropped to the floor. His other leg, gone. Into the vile creatures mouth. A shuffling was heard. He turned as much as he could as his eyes widened in awe.  
“Shinohara-san?”  
“Why…didn’t you listen Juuzou?””  
Juuzou didn’t answer, only stared at the man who was quite clearly dead. White gleaming bone shone more than the red dripping down onto the rooftop.  
“If you had only listened…I would still be alive. You killed me.”  
“No…Shino-“  
“Monster. We should have killed you in that ring.”  
Juuzou didn’t know how this hurt. It was more than when Mama made him more like a girl. More than losing any limb, any amount of punishment.  
“Now die.”  
Shinohara picked up Jason, swinging it down on the white haired boy as he closed his eyes in a final knowledge of death.

 

Suzuya shot up from the bed, his breath coming out in short pants. There was a dim light in the room, across where his teammate was polishing his quinque-a sword.  
“Juuzou? You okay?”  
The now black haired boy looked into space for a minute, before meeting his teammate’s eyes.  
“Yeah, sorry about that.”  
“Bad dream?”  
“…Yeah.”  
Suzuya looked sullen at the side of the wall, lost in his own dream and unusualness.  
Haise sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
“I have those too sometimes. I dream of someone else who is still me. A different world. And I kneel down in front of this person, who is lying dead on the ground. And I scream and cry and hurt. And yet its not quite me. It doesn’t feel right.”  
And he looks back to Suzuya, his large red eyes akin with curiosity.  
“If you ever need to talk about it Suzuya, I’m here. He reaches into his pocket and drops a convenience store wrapped donut in Juuzou’s lap before walking back to the table to polish more. Juuzou looked down at the donut. That was the first thing Shinohara gave him. On the way to the CCG, they had to stop at a gas station, and Shinohara heard his stomach growl. He came back a few minutes later with the sweet for him, and asked him if he liked sweets. Juuzou said he didn’t know. What he did know, was that it was the best tasting thing he ever had.  
He looked over at the strange person known as his teammate and smiled. Shinohara would have liked him too.  
“Thank you Haise.”  
He looked back and smiled at Juuzou. A shared reprieve in the middle of chaos.


End file.
